


Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [10]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leopold, you ever wonder when that Irish luck is going to run out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End

CJ grabbed the phone, telling the caller to hold on for just a second.

"Charlotte Louise McGarry, go put on your pajamas!"

"If that's daddy I want to talk to him." Charlie whined.

"I won't let you if you don't go upstairs. Hustle, young lady."

She went back to the phone.

"Hello, I'm sorry."

"CJ, its Charlie."

She could hear it in his voice…something was desperately wrong.

"Oh God, oh God."

"CJ, wait, no one is dead." He said.

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion and fire at our hotel. They suspect terrorist activity."

"Oh God. Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's alright."

"Put him on the phone!" she exclaimed.

Mitch came into the room.

"I can't CJ, there is protocol."

"Fuck protocol. I want to speak to my husband Charlie."

"He is not here. They have him somewhere safe."

"How do you know?"

"It is my job to know. He is fine CJ, physically, I swear to you."

She started to calm down some but CJ could feel her heart beating too fast and blood rushing through her veins.

"What happened?"

"Leo is fine and so am I. Sam is here at the hospital…he's suffered some injuries."

"Life threatening?" CJ could hardly whisper it. Her mind flashed back to Toby holding a lifeless Josh at Rosslyn.

"He has a broken leg and wrist. Some lacerations and burns, but he is awake and aware. Steph broke her ankle and got a pretty nasty bump on the head…she's going to be fine."

"Lesley?"

"She's fine, I got her out."

"OK." CJ breathed a sigh. "I want to talk to him Charlie…is he really OK?"

"Yeah. I hope that he can call you within the hour. Nora and Toby are on their way over."

"Charlie…"

"C'mon CJ, you know it's not a request and it didn't come from me."

"OK, I am going to hang up. I love you Sparky."

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

CJ hung up and looked at Mitch.

"There has been an attack." She said.

"Is Leo hurt?"

"I don't know. Charlie says he is fine, but I know Leo. He would make an executive order for Charlie to keep me in the dark if he was hurt. I have to tell the kids."

CJ went to walk past the counter, but gripped it instead. Mitch was at her side instantly…they had been here before.

"OK, I have you CJ."

"I can't fall apart." She whispered. "I have to talk to the kids."

"I'll be there with you."

She looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah, OK. Yeah."

They walked up the stairs. Mitch went into Charlie's room, carrying her into Tim's room and putting her into bed.

"What's the matter mom?" Tim asked.

He was a very perceptive boy and CJ wished right now that he were not. She sat on the edge of the bed and Mitch sat beside her. Charlie looked at Mitch.

"There was a bomb and fire at the hotel where daddy was staying in Kiev."

"Is daddy…dead?" Charlie asked.

"No baby. I don't know how he is because I only talked to Charlie. I do know that he is alive."

"How do you know?" Tim asked. "Are you sure?"

"Charlie couldn't lie to me about that Tim."

"I want daddy." Charlie began to sob, crawling into Mitch's lap. He rubbed her white blonde hair.

"He'll be home as soon as he can baby. I promise you."

She looked at her son, who was stone faced.

"Tim?"

"If dad is alive, I am OK." He said. "C'mon Chuck, you can sleep with me tonight."

Mitch put her back in the bed. She buried her face under Tim's arm as he patted her back.

"Wake us when daddy calls." He said.

CJ nodded. She told them Mitch would stay with them until they fell asleep. Kissing them goodnight, CJ left the room. Toby and Nora were already in the kitchen making coffee. CJ allowed Nora to hug her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"My 9 and 10 year old are handling this better than I am." CJ sat the table. Picking up a cigarette from the pack on table and lighting it, she realized her hands shook. "Charlie is crying but Tim is with her. Mitch will stay until they fall asleep."

Nora nodded. CJ looked at Toby.

"Would Charlie lie to me? Would he tell me that Leo was alright even if he wasn't so I wouldn't crumble?"

"It's possible. I talked to Leo."

"Did you?"

"Yeah…honestly CJ it was for about 60 seconds. He sounded shaken up, but he was alive. Right now, they are probably getting on Air Force 2 and getting the hell out of there. I know he has spoken to President Santos."

CJ nodded, reaching across the table for Nora's hand. There went any thought of sleep tonight. She wished Nancy were here. The new National Security Advisor, Michael Masters, was good, but he was not family.

"Coffee's done." Toby said. "I'm going back to the White House to hook up with Josh. I will call you if anything changes."

"Yeah."

He hugged her; she kissed his cheek.

***

The phone rang and it jarred CJ. She looked around the room; for a minute, she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered she was in her den and her husband was injured in Eastern Europe. The phone woke Nora too…the women looked at each other.

"Hello."

"Claudia Jean."

"Oh God. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, as well as to be expected. I was yanked out of bed by three guys who did not care at all about being gentle."

"You could have been killed." CJ's voice caught.

"But I was not."

"Leo McGarry!" CJ shouted as she started to cry. "I can't do this anymore. I mean it!"

"I hear you baby. We'll talk when I come home."

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon. I can't tell you where we are but we are safe. I should be back in DC in the next twelve hours."

"That's all you're going to tell me?" CJ asked.

"Yes."

Leo's voice was firm and CJ knew that was it. She could have yelled, screamed, and threw things and would not have gotten another word out of him.

"Your children are worried sick. Charlie asked me if you were dead."

"I'm alive…tell them that I love them and I will be home soon. I love you too CJ."

"Yeah." Her tone was clipped.

"Please don't be mad, not right now. I've just been through hell and all I thought about was you getting that phone call to tell you I was dead. I don't want to hang with you being pissed."

"OK. I love you Leo. Is everyone alright?"

"We're banged up but plugging along. Sam bore the brunt of the injuries but he's going to be fine. Baby, they're telling me that I have to hang up. I will probably be calling you again before we actually see each other. I love you."

"I know. Bye Leo."

CJ hung up the phone. Then she unceremoniously threw it against the wall. Base and all. Nora didn't even flinch…she'd sent his display before. The Second Lady took a deep breath, but it did not help. Nora stood from the chair.

"Coffee and cigarettes." She said after stretching. "We'll have them out on the deck."

"Sounds perfect. I have to go and talk to the kids."

Nora nodded, and the women parted ways.

***

"I'm done." CJ said as she sat out on the deck.

It was a beautiful mid-June night. There were stars sprinkled across the black sky, and though CJ didn't see them, there were Secret Service agents roaming the grounds. She was not going to miss that at all.

"What's next?" Nora asked.

CJ shrugged. All she wanted was a lot of rest…maybe a year.

"Eventually, I am going back to PR. It was always my passion. Will you go with me?"

"Call me when you're ready. Toby and I have already discussed it…we're going back to New York when it is all over. What about everyone else?"

"NOW is still courting Daisy so I figure she will take the position. That will put her in New York. I want Donna to work for me when I get something set up. I don't know about everyone else. Sam will go back to corporate law…or maybe help the little man. I can see him as Executive Assistant DA of some county. Charlie will be able to take the four classes he needs to complete his law degree. As much as I love everyone, I am sure we could use some time apart."

"Certainly, but it would be strange." Nora replied, lighting another cigarette.

"I know, but I never want another phone call Nora."

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I just need to talk." CJ said.

"Yeah."

Nora refilled her coffee cup.

"During the Bartlet Administration I was shot at twice. I lived through the MS and a flub that could have cost me everything. Josh was shot, I lost reporters in the Sudan, my father got Alzheimer's, and a close friend shattered my universe without even knowing it. Leo had to testify in front of the Senate; Zoey was kidnapped for the sins of people she knew nothing about; Donna was blown up trying to make the world a safer place; and Fitz died. Somewhere in there I had two children and a stalker that got way too close."

"Don't forget about the heart attack and the Chief of Staff job."

CJ shook her head. As long as she lived, she would never forget that.

"In this Administration I was held hostage in my own home. My relationship with my best friend has been called into question 12 times. I was betrayed by someone I have known forever, and my husband lost his ability to perform sex."

"What? CJ, you never told me that." Nora said.

"I couldn't tell a soul. I know that we talk about sex, but that was personal. Leo was so embarrassed…moody and remote. We have been married for 11 years and it had never happened. Not once. Then poof, I can't even discuss it anymore. I just think it is time for new experiences and new places. I think that's so for all of us."

"I want to spend time with my kids and their father." Nora said. "I want to sleep in, and have brunch, and go to the mall when I need a sweater. I just want real life."

"Yeah. Real life."

CJ had no idea if she even remembered real life. She went from a six-figure PR job in LA, to the White House. Then she married the second most powerful man in the country. The last real thing she remembered was driving with Kate Ritter in the busted Datsun from Dayton to Berkeley in the summer of 1983. The rest was a blur.

***

CJ stood in the doorway, but the kids ran down the driveway, when the Lincoln pulled up to the residence the next afternoon. There was an SUV in front of it, one behind, and one on the side. Six Secret Service agents got out before Leo was allowed to open the door. He was barely out of the car when his daughter jumped on him. CJ could hear her tears and it broke her heart. It seemed like only yesterday that she was pregnant with Tim and Leo went off to Belarus, with similar results.

Tim stood off to the side, carefully watching the father/daughter reunion. Leo looked at his son after he peeled Charlie off him. The agents looked uncomfortable, as if they wanted to get the Vice-President inside of the house. Finally, Ron was on the side of him.

"Mr. Vice-President, I think it would be a good idea to take this inside."

Leo still looked at his son.

"Tim, are you alright?"

Tim just ran. He ran into the house, barreling past his mother, and straight up the stairs. CJ cringed when she heard the door slam. Then Mitch was knocking gently before going in. Leo walked up the driveway, Charlie skipping happily beside him carrying his traveling bag.

"Claudia Jean." He said when he was finally inside the front door and the Secret Service closed it.

"Leopold. You ever wonder when that Irish luck is going to run out?"

"Just thank God it wasn't last night."

CJ melted when he put his arms around her, and they held on tight. His mouth plundered hers, and they held on to their kiss until the need for air became more important than the need for each other. Just barely though, because after a few stray breaths, CJ and Leo went back to each other. Neither the Secret Service nor their nine year old daughter did a thing to stop the passionate welcome…this was always their way.

When Leo pulled himself from her, he saw the tears. CJ hated to cry. She hated not having enough control of her emotions to suck it up. She did not mind yelling, shouting, and throwing things if the situation called for it, but CJ thought tears were a sign of weakness. She had no idea that Leo knew that about her.

"I love you." He whispered.

She nodded, pulling him back into her arms. They made it to the living room, where Leo sat down on the couch. CJ sat beside him and just looked at his face. There were a few bruises there…she couldn't help tracing them with light fingertips. Leo closed his eyes and kissed her hand. For a moment he was truly frightened he would never feel her touch again.

"This is déjà vu." She said.

"Yeah."

"I thought Charlie lied to me. I thought you were really hurt. I felt the anguish in my gut Leo."

"I'm alright baby. There are days like this though, when a man could use a glass of scotch."

That's when she began to sob. It came from nowhere, and seemed in no danger of stopping. Getting up from the couch CJ fled the room. Leo sighed and asked someone to get him a cup of black coffee.

***

"Just let me know when you get him." Toby said.

His senior assistant Karen nodded and walked out of the room. Charlie walked in.

"There is a lot of work to do." Toby did not look up from his briefing book.

"Yeah Toby. I'm fine and happy to be alive. Thanks for asking."

Toby got up from his desk and he and Charlie shared a brief hug.

"You look good." Toby said. "I saw Sam this morning; he hates confinement."

"Ainsley is not letting him out of her sight. He's better…itching to get back to work."

"I am itching to get the hell out of here."

"Where are we?" Charlie asked.

"You're meeting with Eustace and Standhope in an hour. I got Crutchfield and Mark Richardson coming in. Then I sit down with Josh and the President at two."

"Is the short list complete?"

"Yeah. I need you to brief the Vice-President this afternoon at the residence. And have a conversation with Lesley about her briefings on the condition of the staff and the Vice-President. Also, any information filtering in about what actually happened. If you don't approve it, she doesn't talk about it."

"OK."

"We'll get the staff together this afternoon to compare notes."

"I'll be around." Charlie replied. "Zoey wants me home at a decent hour tonight and I promised."

"We are definitely not in the business of breaking promises around here." Toby said.

Charlie rolled his eyes skyward and left the office.

***

Leo slipped back into bed and put his arms around his wife. She inhaled deeply, moving closer to him so they were spooning.

"I don't want to keep apologizing. Its fruitless baby."

"Stop it then. Put your money where your mouth is."

"As of January 1 I will no longer hold the office of Vice-President of the United States." He said.

CJ turned and looked at him. Caressing his face, she tried to tell him how much she loved him, but found speaking almost impossible. Leo pushed the bangs from her forehead but they came right back. He smiled, lifting the nightgown over her head. She was suddenly naked and felt that way. Leo's hands were gentle as they stroked her neck, shoulders, and back. Pressing the small of her back, he smiled when she moaned in his ear. CJ turned over on her back and pulled him on top of her.

"I love you." She finally said when he was inside of her.

There was no foreplay, no soft whispers or muffled giggles. They just needed to connect…remind each other that they were still alive.

"Oh Leo!" CJ arched her back and shouted out her pleasure. She didn't care that there were three agents outside the room.

Leo slipped his hands between her thighs as he thrust in and out of her. She screamed her orgasm and Leo shouted her name as he came. The room was silent as CJ held him on top of her. The birds sang mating calls outside the window.

"Will you still call me Mr. Vice-President when we're normal people making love?" Leo asked.

CJ started to laugh. It was contagious, and soon Leo was laughing. She gently pushed him to his side of the bed as the laughter subsided.

"You're a dirty old man Leo McGarry." She said.

They were laughing again as someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on." Leo called out. He retrieved his pajama bottoms and bathrobe. CJ went to run a bath, closing the door behind her. She did not like to involve herself in Vice-Presidential business. Leo opened the door and smiled at his son. They had not spoken in two days…since Leo came back from the Ukraine.

"Can we talk man to man?" Tim asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. Sit down."

Tim bypassed the bed. He was about to be 11 but he knew what his parents had been doing in it. He sat on the loveseat and his father sat beside him.

"What's up?"

"I'm very angry at you." Tim's tone was defiant.

"What did I do?"

"You made mom and Charlie cry again. We're always scared when you leave…afraid bad people are going to kill you."

"Bad people are unpredictable Tim. It is altogether possible that they could try to hurt me right here. I don't have to go to the Ukraine to be in danger."

"I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want you to die."

"Timothy…"

"You're not allowed to say you won't die!" the boy snapped. "Mommy says you're not invincible and I have to remember that."

"I'm not. I am very, very lucky that I was not injured. I have a job son, and it is not always safe. That doesn't mean I back away from things…men don't back away from things."

"You made mom cry again. You promised that you wouldn't anymore."

Leo sighed; this was the hard part. He missed this part with Mallory. This was usually when mommy interjected on his behalf and smoothed everything over.

"I hate to say this, but I doubt it will be the last promise I break Tim."

"Huh?"

Tim looked at his father with the same hazel eyes.

"I am not perfect. I make you promises with every intention of trying to keep them. It can't always be that way. It doesn't mean that I don't love you and that I'm not sorry that you're hurting."

"But is OK that I'm mad too, right?" Tim asked.

"Absolutely. Just don't stay mad for long; I miss my little buddy."

Leo smiled at his son. In a few minutes, he received a smile in return before Tim threw his arms around him.

"I was scared daddy. Really scared."

"So was I. Well, not scared, but worried that I wouldn't see you guys again."

"You never get scared, do you dad?" Tim asked.

He seemed his old jovial self again; satisfied that he was told the truth even if he did not like the whole of it.

"Nope." Leo replied.

CJ looked at him as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed business casual; light blue slacks, a white camisole, and carrying a blue blazer. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Leo thought she looked amazing.

"That's a lie Tim…daddy gets scared."

"Lie is a strong word CJ." Leo replied.

"When the bad man hurt me daddy was scared. When Uncle Jed got sick, daddy was scared. When Charlie's fever went too high and we went to the hospital, daddy cried Tim. It's rare, but daddy can be frightened too."

Tim nodded.

"I know mom. Still, it's nice to think he can't be."

"For you, I guess it is. I'm going over to the office."

CJ left the room without a goodbye or a goodbye kiss. Leo wondered what that was turning into.

***

"Hell yeah I want to talk to Oprah in September." CJ said as she munched on an apple fritter. "This is her last season."

The Second Lady's Senior Staff was having their afternoon staff meeting.

"The only thing is we have to skirt the Vice-President retirement/resignation question." Daisy said. "We don't want to be outed on Oprah."

They all nodded. Donna wrote something down in her notebook.

"You're doing the WLC dinner in 4 days." Kyle said.

"Where's my speech?" CJ asked. "And the comments for the Alzheimer's benefit next weekend?"

"On your desk tomorrow." Daisy replied.

"Are you doing the run in the morning too?" Jack asked. "I got Steve, Janet, and Arthur hounding me about it."

"I'm doing the run. Though honestly I would prefer not to make the paper in spandex shorts and a half top."

"Forget about it." The staff said in unison.

"Yeah, obviously that is asking too much."

Toby walked in after knocking. CJ decided to break up the meeting.

"Jack?"

"Ma'am?"

"Get Oprah's people on the phone. Set up an informal lunch in Chicago…I haven't seen her in a while."

"Got it."

"Sit Mr. Ziegler." She said when the door closed.

Toby sat on the couch and looked at her.

"Are you pissed at Leo?" he asked.

"God no. Did he tell you that?"

Toby didn't answer and she made a clicking noise with her tongue. On some things, she'd lost her best friend to her husband. At least it was a pretty fair trade…CJ got Nora in the exchange.

"My stomach is still churning Toby." She said. "I constantly feel like I have to vomit. He's in the residence right now but I get scared when the phone rings. It's like it was after the heart attack…I can't shake the fear."

He nodded, remembering.

"I just came back from a meeting with the President." Toby said.

"Is the short list complete?"

"Murphy, Spencer, Gaffney, Kramer, Hoffman, and Davison."

"A woman? Wow, Tobus, I'm impressed."

Susan Davison had been in the House of Representatives for almost 20 years. She was a moderate Democrat from Ohio who voted her conscience 100% of the time…she had friends on both sides of the playground.

"It's 2012 CJ, its time. 92 years since women got the vote."

"Did you do that on a calculator before you came in here?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Toby could not help but smile.

"Actually, I did. Please don't tell my wife."

"Your ignorance on women's suffrage is safe with me Tobus. Are we really doing this?"

"We are. I think it's a good idea. We're all a bit shell-shocked. It's like being in a two front war…no one deserves a 16-year tour of duty. Leo McGarry has certainly done his bid for king and country."

CJ nodded.

"You're going back to New York right?"

"My sister is happily looking at houses in Brooklyn Heights right now. Nora loves the idea of the four of us remaining close, and I love the idea of making her happy. Do you want to go with me to see Sam in a couple of hours?"

"I thought he was out of the hospital." CJ replied.

"No, he's home. Donna said she wanted to come."

"Yeah, I want to come too. I haven't seen him yet."

"He is fine." Toby said, sensing her apprehension. "Just two casts and a couple of bandages. They were all lucky." Toby looked at his watch. "I have afternoon meetings. I will swing by around six."

"OK."

***

"The first one to tell me what I got my husband for our anniversary gets $100."

CJ, Carol, Nora, Daisy, Donna, and Hogan sat on the deck of the Vice-President residence. It was a hot evening and beside Hogan, there was a basinet. Noah Thomas Lyman was almost six weeks old…the banter did nothing to disturb his slumber. There were two open packs of cigarettes and two open bottles of Pinot Noir on the table. The Secret Service was hanging out on the deck; Bill, Steph, and Mac were close by. The others were not visible but CJ knew they were there.

"I know one gift is a watch." Donna said.

"It's been 11 years and all I got him was a watch! What kind of watch?"

"Bulova I think, but don't quote me."

"You're not getting 100 bucks for don't quote me. I never know what to get him for these things. He's not really a gift person, you know. We used to do small gifts and a nice dinner but we're hardly together on the day. I've been married for 11 years…can you believe it?"

"That not being together thing is going to change soon." Daisy replied.

"The President has the short list." CJ said.

"My money is on Spencer." Donna said. "He has a lot of experience and a lot of fans."

"I think he loves being a Senator too much." Nora replied. "It was a hard job for him to get and I don't see him giving it up unless he wants to make a serious bid for '15."

"He's not politically strong enough to do that." Carol said. "Knowing the President, he'll go straight for the jugular and pick Davison."

"The women would be 100% behind him." CJ said. "I'd speak out. We all would."

They nodded. Noah made a cooing noise and Hogan looked over at him. Then she went back to her wine and cigarette. She looked at him every few minutes but he seemed to be asleep.

"If Santos chooses Davison I will eat one of Noah's diapers." Hogan said.

"Um…eww." Donna said.

"You have to be pretty confident that he is not going to." Nora said.

"I am. He would rather have a raging liberal or super conservative male then a moderate woman. Take consolation that she made the short list…they all have to make it past Hafley."

"He is not the Speaker anymore." CJ capped off her wine and lit a cigarette. Leo was in the den with Charlie and Toby so he wouldn't see. "Deals are being made though because he still wields a lot of control in his party. I wouldn't be surprised if he throws his hat in the ring soon."

"I am holding you to the diaper thing." Daisy said.

They all laughed.

"I hate that we have to deal with Hafley." Donna said.

"It's the cost of doing business." Nora said. "He's still pissed about Cliff and the President trumping him on stem cell."

"He's still pissed about the shutdown." CJ replied. "He just knew Vinick was going to win the White House."

The dog came out on the deck. That meant the meeting inside was over…Winston was always within spitting distance of Leo. Donna gave him a piece of cheese.

"Hey, I think you got Leo a gift certificate to the Gap." Daisy said.

"You're shitting me?"

"Gag gift." Hogan and Carol said in unison.

"You said something about him needing to buy jeans and tee shirts like normal men." Carol added.

"Well, 100 bucks goes to the Communications Director."

"Thank you very much."

CJ handed over two fifties, one of which Daisy gave to Carol…payback for Carol singing the University of Georgia Bulldogs fight song on the Second Lady's trip to Athens a few weeks ago.

"Hey ladies." Leo walked out on the deck.

"Good evening Mr. Vice-President." They said.

"Hey Uncle Leo." Hogan said.

He smiled, looking down on his great nephew.

"That kid looks too much like Josh." He said.

"Yeah. Luckily, he has mommy's wit and charm."

"There is that. Will you be long?" he leaned to whisper to his wife.

"Another hour or so. OK?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Goodnight ladies."

They waved.

"No more cigarettes Claudia Jean." He called from the house as the dog padded behind him.

"Yes sir, Mr. Vice-President."

***

"I tell you one thing I am never going to do. I am never going to have another conversation about the sexual exploits of Josh and his child bride. We are way too old to talk about sex so much. Some of us are in our fifties."

Toby stopped his spiel long enough to gargle. Nora didn't even bother to mention that Josh and Hogan were not married and it didn't seem to be in their long-term plans though she wore a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"And another thing…"

"Yes love?" Nora asked.

"What?" Toby asked.

"You were the one on the tangent Tobes; I was listening as a good wife should."

"You're fucking with me." Toby said, standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom.

"Never. Come to bed honey."

He smiled, throwing the towel on the counter and climbing into bed with his wife.

"We do talk about sex too much." Nora said in a matter of fact tone.

"Exactly."

She slid down in the bed, wrapping her arms around Toby's middle.

"I really prefer having it." She said.

"Keep talking sugar…I'm listening."

She kissed him before lifting the Yankees tee shirt over his head.

"I don't know why I bother wearing clothes to bed." Toby muttered.

He got rid of Nora's nightgown and all their skin made contact when the boxers flew from under the covers.

"Getting naked is fun." Nora said. She pushed Toby onto the bed and straddled him.

"Being naked is funner." Toby replied.

He took in the sight of her, naked on top of him. He never ceased to lose the ability to breathe for a few seconds when he saw it.

"I do not believe that funner is a word speechwriter." Nora said as she gently stroked him.

"Well, if the grammar lesson is over I would be perfectly content to make love to my wife."

"I believe that your wife may want to have her brains fucked out tonight."

Toby flipped them over in a matter of seconds. Nora found that impressive considering he was close to 60 years old now. She wrapped her legs around him.

"We're going to stop talking aren't we?" she asked.

"Oh no, you can talk as much as you'd like sugar. I'm just going to fuck you now."

***

"Remind me again why I'm here." Charlie grumbled.

He stood in the empty Gap with Leo and Nat. She was holding up clothes that the Vice-President quickly vetoed. All he had so far was three pairs of blue jeans, an American flag tee shirt, and a white dress shirt. He'd gone off on a tangent about how a man could never have too many white dress shirts.

"Well, the unofficial reason is you'll do anything for a friend in need." Leo replied. "You're that kind of guy Charlie."

"And the official reason?" the Deputy Chief of Staff asked.

"Cuz I'm the boss of you."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Sweaters are on sale, Mr. Vice-President." Nat said.

"I don't need sweaters…its June."

"But this one is so you sir."

She held up a gray and blue sweater for Leo to see.

"You know what, that is me. We'll take it. C'mon Chuck, get in the spirit. Do it for CJ. She wants me dressed like a normal guy for a day."

"How about some sandals Mr. Vice-President?" Charlie asked.

"I think not. Pick me out a few tee shirts. I trust your cool judgment."

Charlie just smiled. Rarely did he get to see Leo in his cheerful, carefree mood. He'd known Leo a long time and couldn't even prove that he had a cheerful, carefree mood. He walked to the other side of the store and came back with three tee shirts. Leo approved them all.

"I need sneakers." He said.

"Gap doesn't sell sneakers Mr. Vice-President." Charlie said. "We would have to go to another store."

"Damn, we don't have time."

"I know sir. Buy a blue shirt; CJ loves you in blue."

"Did you hear that Nat? Get me a blue button down please, oh and a black belt."

"Please sir, no one wears belts anymore." Charlie replied. "It's bad enough that you tuck in your tee shirts."

"I do…I don't like the unkempt look. Can we get Morrissey or Smiths tee shirts here?"

Nat looked at him.

"Excuse me sir, are you joking?" she asked.

"No, it's for the Second Lady. She has a soft spot for that moody blah blah blah. Take that stuff to the register Nat."

She did, grabbing two packs of socks on the way. She knew the Vice-President would never remember that he needed socks.

"Pick up some lotion and perfume for CJ. You remember the kind she likes?"

"Yes sir." Nat said, grabbing Dream from the rack. Might as well throw in some bath oil too.

Everything went on the counter. Charlie looked at Leo.

"I'll pay for this Mr. Vice-President. We've closed the place long enough."

Leo nodded, handing over the gift certificate and his platinum Amex card.

"Get the perfume wrapped Charlie. Thanks so much for accommodating us." Leo said to the staff.

The Secret Service was already planning the exit strategy. The assistant manager smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Vice-President. Come back anytime."

Leo and Nat went out the back door, talking about websites where he could purchase all things Morrissey for his wife.

***

"I'm not mad at you daddy, for the record." Charlie said.

Leo and CJ sat on the couch in the den. Pillow Talk played on the television. He looked at his daughter.

"I'm glad to hear it sweetie."

"Yeah. Cuz I know your job is dangerous and even though I get scared, you get to save the world."

He held out his arms and Charlie climbed on his lap. In a year or two, she would be too big for that.

"Have you been thinking a lot about this sweetie?" Leo asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"I see that."

"So I'm not mad at you, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin." He kissed her cheek.

"Can you make me a promise?" Charlie asked.

Leo looked at CJ, but his wife was silent.

"I'll try. What is it?"

"Can you promise to never go to the Ukraine again?"

Leo smiled.

"I promise. But it is a beautiful place…bad things happen everywhere."

Charlie kissed his lips and hugged him. She looked at her mother.

"Is he going to keep his promise mommy?"

Now CJ smiled.

"Daddy will do his very best, as he always does. You need to get some sleep…you have camp in the morning."

"OK." Charlie leaned and kissed her mother. "Goodnight."

"We'll be up to kiss you soon." CJ said as she ran up the stairs.

Her heavy footfalls were similar to a herd of bison. Leo just shook his head and smiled.

"It seems as if everyone has forgiven you for almost getting killed again." CJ said.

"Yeah."

"A couple of weeks ago you had Toby send out feelers to see if I was mad at you."

"Maybe." Leo said tentatively.

"Not maybe, you did. I am not mad at you honey…you did not ask for a terrorist act. I just don't want to worry anymore every time you leave the house."

"January 1st." he caressed her cheek.

"Are you really going to be able to do this?" CJ asked.

"Can I be perfectly honest?"

"That's the way I like it."

"I'm tired Claudia Jean. I think it is time to retire. Everyone has gone the extra mile for me, and they deserve a nice long rest. Let's go away in January."

"Hmm?" CJ looked at him.

"I want to get everyone a vacation. We don't have to go together; I can just pay for it."

"That's a lot of money Leo." CJ replied.

"I can do it with a quarter of my Vice-Presidential salary. Charlie wants to take Zoey to Australia. Donna wants to see the whole of Paris and not meetings and hotel rooms. Nora and Toby can take the kids to Disney World, or leave them home and go to Jamaica. We're all going on trips."

CJ smiled, pulling her knees to her chest as Leo moved closer to her.

"You're excited honey." She said.

"You now what, the idea of doing something new is exciting. Come here, Mrs. McGarry."

CJ climbed into his lap, stroking behind his ears.

"Real life is right around the corner baby." He said kissing her softly.

"Tell me more." She whispered.

"How about sleeping in every Sunday morning? We can watch Capital Beat and not worry we're the ones being slammed."

"Mmm…I love it."

She nibbled on his earlobe. Leo ran his hands down her back.

"No cameras' flashing in the kids faces all the time. No lockdowns, security breaches, or press conferences."

"Yes, yes…I am getting ready to rip all your clothes off." She replied.

"No tabloid speculation. We can take walks in the park with two agents instead of six. There can be commercial flights and train rides."

"I am so hot right now Leo."

"You certainly are." He replied with a grin.

He laughed as she lifted her tee shirt over her head and threw it across the room.

"Wait baby, hold on a minute."

"What? I want you right now." She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed his body to hers.

"We have to kiss the babies goodnight first. As much as I hate to say this, you have to put the shirt back on."

Leo laughed again as CJ climbed off him and retrieved the shirt. They left the den and headed upstairs.

"You know what the best part about private life will be?" he asked.

CJ slipped her fingers in his.

"Tell me."

"Just you and me. CJ and Leo…forever and ever."

"Yes, with our small Secret Service detail." She replied, laughing. "Oh, I am so keeping Bill, right?"

***


End file.
